Speak Now
by Lilly5603
Summary: Ally's getting married to the wrong guy. Will Austin be able to save her in time? Not your typical Austin-interrupting-the-wedding- story, this one is different and and definitely worth the click. So read it! Inspired by Taylor Swift's Speak Now...with some... changes...


**Hey I just came up with this one-shot today at school with my friends, I have idea if it is good or bad but you are the judge of that, so well yeah…**

**And please read the lyrics I know some of you don't like too, but this one has some few alters…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A & A or any of the characters used in this story, just the plot line, well half of the plot line is owed to PurpleHearts200, but we can overlook that…**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

This is it. My wedding day. The day that every girl dreams of from when they were small. Now here I am minutes away from walking down the aisle. One problem, actually major problem. I don't like, scratch that, hate the man I'm gonna marry. He's rude and disrespectful and well not Austin.

You see Austin and I were high school sweethearts that was until after graduation, we had so many plans together, but all that changed when he had to move to L.A.

He wanted to be a singer. That was his dream ever since a kid, and that was what brought us together. We both share the love for music. And I would write the songs and he would sing them, which was our plan. Then I couldn't make it to L.A with him, actually he never made it to L.A himself, he was forced to move to New York with his family, leaving our hopes and dreams and love shattered.

I wanted him to stay and I even wanted to move with him but my mom wouldn't let me, no not because she's a selfish bitch but because my dad was in the hospital at the time, as much as I love Austin, I couldn't abandon family in their time of need. Plus his mother wasn't a big fan of Austin going to the music industry and definitely wasn't a big fan of me.

We tried to keep a long distance relationship, because our love was that strong, but after a while it became hard. He was busy with family and trying to get noticed by record companies, while as I was too busy with family as well and also writing my novel.

After a couple months, the connection died down, we broke up and are just friends now. Secretly I wish we could be more. And I thought Austin wanted the same.

He seemed cool being friends, he never tried to make a move and when my parents thought that it's time to get me married. I wanted Austin but he was well unavailable so they found the 'perfect suitor.' He is anything but perfect. I hate him. He's all charming and sweet to my family and plays the role of I'm-the-perfect-husband for my family but when it's just us, he treats me more like a friend than a soon-to-be-wife.

I told Austin about the wedding, I think he was jealous, but he couldn't come…

"Time to go Ally" my dad says coming into the room. I smile and like my arm through his. I'm only doing this to please my family; I'll do anything for them, even if it means suffering.

* * *

I get in line with my brides maids and maid of honor, my best friend, Trish.

She knows I hate Dallas, but I swore to make her keep it a secret. Being my BFF she did.

I walked down the aisle already and the priest is saying:

"If anyone objects to this wedding, speak now or forever hold you peace,"

I look around the room; part of me wanting someone to jump up and save me and the other part doesn't want that to happen.

No one, however, jumps up.

"Good, then-" the priest starts but is cut off.

"I object," a voice comes out and I look across the room for the person, it was Austin. It was Austin! He made it, he's here, and he's opposing! Does he want to marry me? I hope so. It takes every single bone in my body to not jump into his arms.

Horrified looks are shot at Austin and even a few gasps from both sides.( It was a small wedding only about fifteen people, and five were from Dallas' side.) But Austin's only looking at me.

"I-" Austin starts but is interrupted by the organ starting, we all look at Dez. He was manning it.

"Sorry, something's wrong!" Dez calls out trying to fix it. Seeing it now, he wasn't playing the organ, even though he begged me to let him do it, it was a recording. Seriously Dez?

"As I was saying-" Austin got cut off again this time by a catchy guitar beat, "You know what, I'll sing it instead."

We all look at him confused. What?

**I am not the kind of guy  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy**

**I sneak in and see your friends**  
**And his snotty little family all dressed in pastel**  
**And he is yelling at a best man**  
**Somewhere back inside a room**  
**Wearing a tux shaped like a pastry**

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**  
**I lose myself in a daydream**  
**Where I stand and say**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged**  
**And the organ starts to play**  
**A song that sounds like a death march**  
**And I am hiding in the curtains**  
**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely groom-to-be**

**He floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**  
**But I know you wish it was me,**  
**You wish it was me,**  
**Don't you?**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**You need to hear me out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now".**  
**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**Your time is running out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Oh, la, la**  
**Oh, oh**  
**Say a single vow**

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**  
**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**  
**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**  
**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**  
**But I'm only looking at you.**

**I am not the kind of guy**  
**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**  
**But you are not the kind of girl**  
**Who should be marrying the wrong boy**

**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now". (!)**

"So you just interrupted our wedding to sing some song?" Dallas asked clearly pissed off and not seeing the true meaning of the song. It was favorite Taylor Swift

"No he interrupted because he loves me!" I scream looking at Austin who nods his head and drop the bouquet and run straight into his arms

"I love you!" I cry into his shoulder and he says: "I love you too!"

"What, so I'm supposed to stand here and watch you two?" Dallas asks angrily.

"Piss off Dallas, and Dallas' family!" Trish yells and his family gasps. Some angrily walk out saying this was a waste of time. Some just shake their heads and walk out evil eying Austin, while Dallas is refusing to move.

"What!? Don't leave. I'm getting married to that girl today!" Dallas screams out.

"No, you're too busy getting your ass kicked out by me!" Trish yells ignoring the fact that this is a church and chases Dallas. She never liked him either. To think about it, if he leaves with some broken bones, it would be expected.

"So, are you too getting married?" the priest asks in shock from what has happened.

"Um, well…I…" I stutter, not wanting to rush Austin into anything, "Austin?" I ask

"Why not?! I even have my own ring for you," he says smiling.

"You need a tux," Dez points out, "Oh yeah I-" Austin starts but is cut off by Dez, "I have one, come quickly," Dez says pulling Austin away from me.

I turn to my mom and dad and family, "It's okay Ally! We never really liked him!" my mom reassured. Trish comes back with one less shoe. "I threw my shoe at him!" she claims.

We give her weird looks and then my dad says, "Let's try this one last time,"

"Sure!" I reply walking back down with my group of bridesmaids and dad.

I finally am getting the wedding I wanted, this was my dream wedding.

I am so glad Austin was here when he said 'Speak Now'

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**(!)Speak Now-Taylor Swift, with some alterations. Don't own, well I own the alters, but well. Let's leave it as I don't know, okay?**

**So…Review! Favorite! Follow! And read my other stories!**

**Goodnight! Good Morning! Where ever you are I hope you having a good night or day!**


End file.
